Sailor Vortex Returned
by SailorStar9
Summary: Accompanied by a child that isn't even hers, Sailor Vortex travels to the Saint Seiya dimension to prevent Hades aka Endymion from wrecking the world. And no, Endymion isn't evil. Hades is just 'borrowing' his body.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Another Saint Seiya crossover by yours truly. This 'Ami-turning-into Sailor-Vortex' idea has been running in my head for a while. I'm not sure about pairings, so I'm taking a vote here. Any of you for Hyoga/Ami, say Aye. Any one of you for Shun/Ami, say Nye.

Basic Summary: Crystal Tokyo ended before it even begun when Endymion's dark side emerged due to an ancient curse. As the last remaining Senshi available, the former Sailor Mercury, now known as Sailor Vortex takes care of Small Lady at the Dimensional Gates. But when Endymion jumped dimensions, Sailor Vortex followed along with Chibi-Usa. The girls find themselves in the Saint Seiya world, where Endymion takes his place as Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Timeline

Sailor Moon: A few days after Chaos.

Saint Seiya: At the beginning of the Hades saga.

Prologue

* * *

The camera shows a huge gate with two stone pillars. A lone senshi stood guard over the said gate. 

The above-mentioned gate was the Dimensional Gate, the gateway to the numerous dimensions there is.

The lone guard was Sailor Vortex, the eternal Senshi of Dimensions, Dreams and Illusions. She was formerly known as Sailor Mercury, one of the Inner Guardians of the White Moon Princess.

And now, due to the Beryl's curse, Endymion's dark side overtook the Terran Prince and he turned against the princess he was supposed to protect and love.

He then systemically killed off the other Senshi, beginning with Rei. Yuu-san and Grandfather had too died in the fire at the Temple.

The next to go was Minako. Funny, how easily the leader of the Inner Senshi was killed in a car 'accident'.

Michiru and Haruka were the next to fall. The two Outers did not even have to chance to transform, when Endymion's scythe fell on them.

Sensing something was wrong with the timeline, Pluto teleported to the Time Gates with Saturn in tow.

The last was Makoto. The showdown between the Senshi of Thunder and Hades, as Endymion was now known as, was great. But in the end, Jupiter went down from a deadly strike by the God of the Underworld.

When Endymion came for her, Mercury surprised him by reverting back to her former self, the Senshi of Dimensions.

Quickly summoning a portal, Vortex teleported to the Dimensional Gates before Endymion's scythe fell on her.

Deciding the little princess was not safe, Vortex immediately opened a portal to Chibi-Usa and pulled her out of Endymion's grasp.

She then took Small Lady to the Time Gates and inquired about the sudden turn of events.

Sailor Pluto merely shook her head and showed her something in the Garnet Orb.

* * *

_Flash_

_In the darkness, ominous colors began to swirl around in a glassy orb. The orb was set on a claw-like end of a rod, and more colors were shimmering beyond the orb. The shimmering colors were dancing over a large gray capsule decorated with toothy spikes, and the evil looking symbols._

_Sleeping within the capsule was a tall, handsome, and black haired man dressed in black tuxedo, and he appeared to be eighteen years old. He was under careful watch by a pair of orange eyes that indicated the owner to be an evil person. Those eyes belonged to Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom. An expression of deep thought masked her thin, pale face, but her eyes remained locked upon her beloved trapped in the capsule.

* * *

_

_Flash_

_"Sailor Moon will not defeat the Dark Kingdom." Queen Beryl declared, finally lifting her eyes away from the hostage. She lowered her eyes to rest upon her rod with the orb of swirling colors set on the top. Her face twisted slightly in anger. She starred at the orb as if seeking answers from it. Beryl glanced at the man within the capsule. She pondered, toying with a suggestion in her mind.  
_

_"Sailor Moon will not defeat the Dark Kingdom without a price," Queen Beryl corrected, moving her hand to hover over the orb. The colors within the orb brightened, and swirled more furiously in response to the dark powers flowing from her hand. Queen Beryl concentrated as she fluttered her fingers over the orb, weaving an evil spell. The orb began to glow eerily. And a dark, tiny, block like form with line-like tentacles appeared inside the orb. The dark object rotated slowly within the orb as Queen Beryl completed the weaving of her spell. Satisfied, Queen Beryl withdrew her hand, and the orb flared, emitting a blinding light.

* * *

_

Sailor Vortex blinked herself out of the last image.

"So, Beryl's Curse has finally reared its ugly end." she remarked.

A sudden jolt in the dimension streams alerted the three transformed Senshi.

"Endymion has jumped dimensions." Vortex declared, her hand gripping tightly on her staff, energies revolving around the orb on the top.

"Ami-san?" Chibi-Usa looked at the former Senshi of Mercury.

"I know where he's headed." Vortex finally announced, as she pointed her staff behind her.

A portal was created when a swirl of magic collected.

Kneeling down to face the sugar pink-haired girl, the Dimension Senshi said, "I'm taking you with me, Small Lady. You'll be safer."

Chibi-Usa nodded and the two disappeared into the portal.

"Good luck, Sailor Vortex." Sailor Pluto whispered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Read and review. 


	2. Arrival

SailorStar9: Yup, and so begins another one of my fics. Ami will have long hair in this fic. When untransformed, her hair will flow down to her waist. Once transformed, her hair will be put up in a bun. She doesn't have a henshin pen. Instead, she transforms with her choker. Ami also has a scar across her nose bridge, curtsey to Endymion.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Arrival

* * *

Back in the Saint Seiya world, Athena was in her Temple, about to fall asleep. Suddenly, she was alerted by another presence in the room.

Getting up from her bed, she stood before the figure that had emerged from the ground.

"You're Hades, Lord of the Underworld. What do you want from me?" she questioned the cloaked figure.

"Your life." the figure answered, as his scythe prepared to strike down on her neck.

"Dimensional Wall!" came a cry.

An invisible barrier was erected between the stunned Athena and the curved blade.

"I see the Dimension Senshi has arrived." Hades remarked.

Mock bowing, he added, "I'll return, Athena."

With Hades gone, Saori frowned.

_The Dimension Senshi? Where have I heard that before?_ she wondered.

"It's been a long while, Athena. Though, I seriously doubt you've remembered me." a stern voice said.

"Is that her, Vortex-mama?" a childish voice inquired.

The older feminine voice chuckled.

"It seems so, Small Lady."

Sailor Vortex then stood in the light where Saori could see them.

Athena's eyes widened at the sight of the Dimensional Senshi who carried a girl with ruby eyes.

The blue-haired Senshi settled Chibi-Usa on the floor and nodded at Saori.

"Konbanwa, Athena. Watashi wa Sailor Vortex." she greeted the stunned Saori Kido.

"And this." she added, looking down at Chibi-Usa.

"Is Neo-Princess Selenity of Crystal Tokyo." she finished.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so ends yet another chapter. In the next chapter, the Gold Saints meet Sailor Vortex for the first time. What will their reactions be? Stay tuned. 


	3. Introductions

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up. This is Chapter 2. Before I begin, a Q & A for my reviewers.

Ashleigh Kaiba: And don't get me wrong girlfriend. Ami isn't super powerful. Guess I forgot to mention this tiny little information that the Fates and Destiny gave Ami the duty to guard the Dimensional Gates before Queen Selenity took the throne. So, in other words, Sailor Vortex existed _way_ before the Silver Millennium. Ami just merely reverted back to her pre-Silver Millennium self when Endymion attacked. And Endymion isn't exactly evil. The poor guy didn't turn into Hades by choice, Beryl's Curse finally broke out of him. You want to blame anyone, just blame the dead Queen of the Dark Kingdom.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Introductions

* * *

Where we last left off… 

"Konbanwa, Athena. Watashi wa Sailor Vortex." she greeted the stunned Saori Kido.

"And this." she added, looking down at Chibi-Usa.

"Is Neo-Princess Selenity of Crystal Tokyo." she finished.

* * *

Just then, Scorpio Milo rushed into the room. 

"I felt a strong Cosmo in here." he announced.

"Daijoubo desu ka, Athena?" he asked.

"Hai Milo." Saori answered.

"I'm seeing some visitors." she answered.

"Ah, Scorpio. I expect your Scarlet Needle is as powerful as before." a new voice added.

Milo immediately got into a defensive position.

"At ease Milo." Saori calmed the Scorpio Saint.

Stepping into the light, Sailor Vortex introduced herself.

"Watashi wa Sailor Vortex, Senshi of Dimensions, Dreams and Illusions, the eternal guardian of the Dimensional Gates."

Milo noted that Sailor Vortex wore a ridiculously short pleated black skirt, a bodice of white was attached to the above-mentioned skirt. A black translucent ribbon was attached to a circular sapphire broach that was on her cleavage. A golden tiara with a black diamond was on her forehead. Her long hair was bundled up in a high bun at the back of her head. In her right hand, she held an impressive looking staff. She looked young, about the age of the Bronze Saints.

Then, something came to him.

_Matte, Sailor Vortex?_ he exclaimed mentally. Realizing who was before him, Milo immediately knelt down in respect.

"Vortex-sama, please forgive me. I've no idea it was you." he apologized.

Sailor Vortex smiled.

"At ease, Scorpio. You had no idea whom I was." she replied, graciously accepting his apology.

"Arigato Vortex-sama." Milo added, standing up.

"And stop calling me sama. It sounds like my okaa-sama." Sailor Vortex smiled.

"Of course, Vortex-san." Milo nodded.

Sailor Vortex nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so Vortex meets Scorpio. Next stop, the remaining Gold Saints feel her presence.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Virgo Temple… 

Shaka was mediating when he felt a strong and almost goddess-like Cosmo arrive in Athena's Temple.

_Vortex, here? he wondered, snapping his eyes open.

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in the Leo Temple, Aioria snapped his head upwards when he felt a strong Cosmo in Athena's Temple. He was about to head up when Shaka's voice entered his head, telling him that the Cosmo belonged to a warrior of legend and Athena was safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Taurus Temple, Aldebaran's senses went on high alert at the strong Cosmo in Athena's Temple. The Taurus Saint focused and felt around the goddess-like Cosmo, only to find that it was of no treat to them. In fact the aura, though black, was warm and comforting.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Aries Temple, Mu's senses was set on high alert when he felt a strong Cosmo in Athena's Temple. A split second later, the Cosmo disappeared… and appeared again in his Temple. 

"You might not know me Aries, but Shrion does." a feminine voice said in the shadows.

Mu gasped. _she knew his teacher?_

"Watashi wa Sailor Vortex, Aries." she replied, stepping forward.

"Vortex-san." Mu knelt before her.

Sailor Vortex raised a hand.

"At ease, Aries. I'm sure you've felt the impeding Cosmo arriving in the Sanctuary." she remarked.

"I have." Mu admitted.

"Hades' revival is inevitable I'm afraid." she added, looking up at the night sky.

Then, Mu was alerted by a presence outside the Temple.

"Vortex-san, please stay within the Temple." he advised and headed out.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so ends another chapter. Read and review. 


	4. A New Holy War is going to start

SailorStar9: Chapter 2 goes up. This is Chapter 3. (Pouts) You guys don't like my fics any more.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter Summary: While Mu goes out to face the new threat, Sailor Vortex muses on how her post at the Dimensional Gates came about. Pegasus arrives to lend Mu a hand, only to be blasted off by the Gold Saint.

Chapter 3: A New Holy War is going to start

* * *

Mu had exited the Aries Temple to deal with the intrusion.

Back in the Aries Temple, Sailor Vortex was musing over her past.

When the Gods came into power, the High Council was formed. The six seats of the High Council consisted of Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Hades, and Poseidon.

With the Gods in place, the Fates decided that a Guardian must be found for the Dimensional Gates. One that was solely responsible for keeping the numerous dimensions in line and make sure that none of them collide into each other, or worse, combine together without the permission of the Fates. And wherever the need arises, she must enter the disturbed dimension and set things right. In addition, Atropos entrusted her with the Key of the Soul Pits, which was used to seal the Gate to the Pits of Souls.

Unlike her fellow Guardian of the Time Gates, Sailor Vortex did not have a planet to drain the mana she needed for her attacks. As a result, she had to rely on her own magic reserves to use her attacks. Pulling out portals, casting energy balls and creating protective walls was easy for her. Other than that, she will experience an energy drain if she pulled off an attack.

As the Senshi of Dimensions, however, the sole Guardian of the Dimensional Gates had taboos. One of them was not to use the forbidden spell to transform into Sailor Chaos. Another was that she was forbidden to fall in love, as the role of the Guardian was a long and lonely one.

And the reason why she was banished from the Dimensional Gates two millennia ago was because she broke the second law. (A/N: Who her lover is will remind a secret. I'm still waiting for your votes, people!) As a result, she was cast to the Solar System to be reborn as one of the eight Solar Princesses 'destined' to guard the White Moon Princess. The Dimensional Staff, the Key of the Soul Pits, the Dreamer and Mystic Crystal was locked up at the Dimensional Gates, waiting for their rightful mistress to return. The Gate itself was sealed up by the Fates, only to be opened when Sailor Vortex reappeared.

"When the seal - that Athena cast on the evil at the end of the Holy War 243 years ago - will lose its power, the 108 Evil Demons lead by Hades, King of the Underworld, will live again from the depths of the darkness." Sailor Vortex muttered.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Dohko?" she whispered.

* * *

Back with Mu, the Aries Saint was walking down to the massive courtyard. 

Suddenly, he stopped and announced, "I'll not guarantee your life if you step closer."

A cloaked figure appeared before him.

"You won't attack me, Mu." he announced.

At that proclaim, Mu was shocked, "Nani?"

Under the moonlight, a face was revealed briefly.

"Did you forget...my face."

Mu caught a glimpse, two familiar eyes appears over the hood and needless to say he was shocked.

"Masaka …Y, You are..."

"Isn't that disrespectful in my presence? Kneel down."

Mu hesitated.

"What happened? Can't you follow my orders?" the cloaked man demanded.

Mu quickly went down on his knees.

"Hai. That will do. You cannot go against what I say." the man said, after a short pause.

Then he continued, solemnly, "Mu, I order you: bring Athena's head here within twelve hours. You can do it."

Obviously, Mu could not execute such an order: he would betray Athena.

But he did not refuse immediately, he would betray the man he seemed to know well.

"I, I..."

"What are you hesitating for? Now, quickly bring Athena's head..."

"Even if it is your highness's order, I cannot do that." A desperate Mu replied.

A red rose appeared.

"You know how sinful it is not to follow his highness's order." a familiar voice interjected.

"That voice...!" Mu exclaimed, standing up.

Another cloaked man arrived, letting a rose fall. The light showed his face: he's Aphrodite!

"You are...!"

"Seems like you remembered." Aphrodite replied.

From a near pillar, Death Mask also revealed himself, cloaked and laughing.

"You guys!" Mu was getting angry, while the two former Gold Saints were laughing by themselves.

"Death Mask of Cancer." he exclaimed with pride.

"Aphrodite of Pisces." The other said with sensual voice.

"You, those bodies are... Couldn't pass away and wandered out as a ghost."

Mu was perplexed, so Death Mask started to speak:

"We are not ghosts. We swore to King Hades and were granted a new life!"

"Hades! King of the Underworld..." Mu was shocked, while the others continued laughing.

"In exchange for the life, became a puppet of Hades... Trying to take Athena's life... Are you still a former Saint of Athena? You ought to be ashamed" Mu retorted.

"Shut up! Living all these years can't understand the fear of the World of the Dead!" Death Mask exclaimed, taking off his cape.

Aphrodite removed his cape too. They both bore a cloth.

"Why are you wearing the Gold Cloth?" Mu was surprised, because the cloth's shape was the same of the Gold ones; then, he noticed the color.

"No, it's different... Black like the bottomless darkness... A cold shine like the moon... It is not the Gold Cloth!"

"Yes, this is not the Gold Cloth." A satisfied Death Mask explained.

"Rather, the Cloth of the World of the Dead, the Surplice! King Hades' loyal soldier of the World of the Dead! The Mark of Specter!" Death Mask went on, pointing his finger:

"Move there, Mu, you are not even worth talking to!"

Mu did not reply. Instead, he closed his eyes and opened his arms, like he was meditating.

"Are you going against his highness?"

"True... I can never go against his highness. But do not think you wishes will go through me!" Mu answered quietly.

"Then, we will go through by brute force!" Death Mask demanded.

Death Mask and Aphrodite flew close to the ground to pass the first Temple but Mu refused to move and created an energetic barrier against them.

"Sekishiki Meikaiha!" Death Mask tried quickly to break it, but his blow was stopped and returned, like it has been reflected by a mirror. The saint then fell back to a column.

"Meikaiha... was repelled..." Death Mask remarked sadly, while Mu's barrier was still working

"Nani! This is!"

Death Mask stood up to try again, even if he was not very sure, but Aphrodite interrupted him with elegance:

"Matte, Death Mask. Just the defense of Mu, I'll break through it."

A red rose was flying in the air...

"The black rose that crushes every thing that touches it..."

The rose turned black and returned in Aphrodite's hand, with many petals.

"Pirahnian Rose!"

Roses flew to the barrier but they were sent back, hurting Aphrodite badly .

"What?" the Saint cried, while he fell with a damaged cloth.

"Do you understand now? No one can break through this Crystal Wall. Attacking the Crystal Wall is like attacking your own reflection in a mirror. The attack is repelled, and you merely hurt yourself." Mu explained, protected because he was behind the barrier.

"Enough is enough, Mu." the man who was still with the hood, interrupted.

"There two are my followers. Everything that you are doing will be a mutiny against me. Deactivate the Crystal Wall."

Mu was silent, still standing firm.

"I'll force it to. I can't just force my way through it, are you?" the man launched a little light, breaking the barrier easily. Mu stopped to defend himself.

"Now, go, to the room of the goddess, where Athena sleeps. Go get the head of Athena." the man ordered while the two Gold Saints were rising up.

"We're former guardians of the Sanctuary." Death Mask exclaimed.

"We know all the passages of the Twelve Palaces." Aphrodite continued.

"Stop it, Mu." the man has noticed a disappointment from Mu.

"I have said that they are my followers. If you point your sword at them, you are also pointing your sword at me. Are you going to point that sword to me, Mu?"

Mu suddenly felt impotent.

"Get out of the way!" Death Mask exclaimed, jumping up and knocking Mu off.

Mu was hurt.

"You...!" Death Mask had hoped that Mu let him pass.

"To defend this Twelve Palaces is my calling. I am Mu of Aries. Even if I get killed, I cannot let them pass."

"Then, I'll kill you!"

Death Mask blew Mu away with many fists.

When he expanded his Cosmo to kill him, someone attacked the Cancer Saint from the back.

"W, Who interfered with me!" Death Mask questioned, as he fell on the ground.

"Seiya..." Mu was surprised.

Seiya jumped toward them, carrying the cloth in the box.

"Mu, what happened? Why are you just letting yourself get beat up? What are these people?"

Death Mask and Aphrodite were laughing.

"Aphrodite, Death Mask!"

After a while, Seiya recognized them but he still did not understand.

"Why are these fallen warriors in the Twelve Palaces? W, Why! Is this a dream or is it a ghost?"

"They are not ghosts. They are now the King of the Underworld, Hades' soldiers, Specter." Mu answered.

"Specter?"

Seiya was confused and Mu tried to explain:

At that point, Sailor Vortex intervened.

"Athena's true enemy, the one who must be defeated. That is... Hades. In the distant past, there was a long and intense battle between Hades, who tried to rule with the darkness and fear, and Athena, who tried to stop that from happening... To stop that, Athena has summoned the Saints to this place." she explained, taking over from Mu, although she was still in the shadows.

"I see you've interpreted my dreams correctly, Pegasus." she replied, turning a knowing glaze at the Bronze Saint.

"You… you are the one from my dreams!" Seiya exclaimed.

"Yes, I am, Pegasus."

"Who are you?" Seiya demanded.

"My identity will remain a secret for the moment, Pegasus." the female answered.

"So, that was it! The battles until now were all just preliminary skirmishes!" Seiya exclaimed, turning his attention back to Mu.

"If you understand it, go back. This is no longer a place where a Bronze Saint like you can come. Hurry and leave." Mu warned.

"What are you saying? How can I go back! I will fight too, for Athena!" Seiya protested.

"If you do not follow, only death awaits you, it is the order of Athena." Mu warned.

"What? Athena, Miss Saori drove us Bronze Saints like us and said to kill them if we do not follow?" a shocked Seiya exclaimed.

"Yes. This is the wish of Athena." Mu answered.

"That's not true! We are Athena's Saints!" Seiya was almost crying but he refrained.

"Mu, this is some mistake of some sort! Let me talk to Miss Saori, let me talk to Athena!"

"It is a mistake of some sort..." Seiya shouted, disbelievingly.

Seiya could not end the phrase because Mu blew him back with energy, letting him fall.

"It is not a mistake."

"It is. I won't believe it!" a desperate Seiya said, while he stood up.

"You're noisy!" Death Mask shouted, bored by the talking, suddenly attacked Seiya and, sure of his power, blew a punch to his stomach.

"Interfering with me, and the next moment someone complaints! Enough is enough!" shouted Death Mask to Seiya, who was almost crying.

"You guys are already done with your job!"

Death Mask kicked Seiya but the Bronze Saint blocked with his hand; his eyes looking nowhere, then he spoke again:

"Miss Saori, Miss Saori, would never say that!"

Seiya had decided to fight, even if Mu and Athena would not allow him to.

"I'm going to do it!" he finally said in determination, while he drone his cloth.

"I'll fight you. Come on, Death Mask!"

"Humph, what is that sorry Cloth? Pitiful that even Mu won't mend it. Think you can beat me with that trashy Cloth?"

"The Cloth will not help you beating me!"

"Is that so?"

Seiya expanded his Cosmo while Death Mask prepared himself to attack him.

"Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!"

Death Mask, who believed to end the battle soon with a punch, was blown by Seiya's Cosmo.

"Stand up, Death Mask! I'll fight you until you blow bubbles like a real crab!"

"You little brat! I'll kick you down into bowels of the Underworld!" an angry Death Mask retorted, while he was standing up.

"You, Death Mask, are the one going back down there!"

"Take this, Sekishiki Meikaiha!" Death Mask expanded his Cosmo.

"Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!"

Seiya was ready to blow while suddenly he was knocked from the back and paralyzed. Death Mask was surprised too.

"Nani?"

"Doushite...?"

It was Mu.

"I said that, if you do not leave, I will give you death."

"That's... Miss Saori..." he whispered, crying, while he went back to the ground.

"Is it true that you're finished with us? Why is it, why!"

Mu was still silent.

"It is true, and on top of that, we'll tell you one more thing: Mu is not only going to kill you Bronze, but he is also going to sacrifice Athena's like to King Hades! Do you get it?" Death Mask replied.

"I am not going believe anything you say!" Seiya retorted

"It is your choice to believe or not," a satisfied Death Mask answered "but Mu must do it even if he does not wish to do so. As long as his highness is our ally!"

"His... highness?"

"There is no one that goes against his highness in this Sanctuary. I'll tell you in exchange for a ticket to the Underworld. Listen carefully, Seiya! His highness's name is..."

Death Mask was about to kill Seiya when Mu blocked him.

"Do not meddle unheedingly!"

"What!"

"I am going to finish Seiya."

Mu twisted Death Mask's wrist and launched him away, then he went for Seiya.

"Mu..."

"Seiya, go to sleep peacefully!"

Mu started to expand his Cosmo.

"This can't be, Mu!"

Under the sight from Athena's statue, Mu launched his blow against Seiya:

"Starlight Extinction!"

Seiya was blasted off to gods-knows-where.

"Miss Saori!"

* * *

Meanwhile Athena was resting in his room in the Sanctuary when she felt Seiya's Cosmo. 

"Seiya? I thought I heard Seiya's voice just now." she thought while she stood up.

"Oh yeah. I said to not let Seiya and the others near the Sanctuary. He can't be near here..."

A little wake of light was all that remained of Seiya in the first temple...

The Cosmo of Sailor Vortex had also vanished from the Aries Temple.

* * *

SailorStar9: Hrm, isn't exactly my best work. Read and review. 


	5. The Three of the Lament

SailorStar9: And Chapter 3 goes up. This is Chapter 4.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: The Three of the Lament

* * *

In the first Temple there was a light breeze. 

"Seiya's body, disappeared!" Death Mask gasped, amazed, given that it was Mu himself who killed Seiya, apparently.

"It's as if a black hole sucked everything here into it!" added Aphrodite, advancing towards Mu.

"Mu, the power of your Starlight Extinction has not changed. But, you can't fool me." observed the hooded man.

"Where did you send Pegasus?".

Mu did not reply as he stood still. Death Mask and Aphrodite were worried for this discovery: it meant that Seiya was still alive.

"What do you mean by where? One who succumbs to Starlight Extinction can go nowhere but the World of the Dead." lied Mu.

"So be it. Bronze child, it won't make much difference whether he lives or dies." the man would not let Mr deceive him but he did not reproach him either because he was not interested in Seiya's life; his mission being another.

""Death Mask, Aphrodite! Go, get Athena's head! Mu cannot disobey me."

"As you wish." replied Death Mask, tired after the previous battle.

"It shall be done." Answered Aphrodite, walking toward the exit of the first temple.

Mu, who had up to now been idle and silent, leapt back and suddenly attacked the two former gold saints who fell to the ground. Aphrodite's helmet was broken.

"Mu, you still don't understand? Rebelling against those two means that you are rebelling against me." said the man.

"I've said that before. If doing this is a revolt against you, I will pay for it with my life. But, Death Mask and Aphrodite, I can never forgive you!"

At the end, Mu decided to rebel against the man he must obey to fight in the name of Athena.

Mu's face was full of hate and he expanded his Cosmo while Death Mask and Aphrodite got up ready to fight.

"I will send them back to the Underworld with my own hands!" exclaimed Mu.

"For the first time, Mu, who always had a graceful smile like the sheep that run through the heavens, is going to bare his fangs." reflected the man.

"Former saints of Athena, being revived by pledging allegiance to Hades and coming to kill Athena...!" continued Mu, as he slowly opening his arms.

"I will never let those with tainted souls pass! Those guys were saints of Athena. I, Mu, will take you down by myself!"

"Take this, Mu! Sekishiki Meikaiha!" rebutted Death Mask, annoyed.

"I'll pierce your heart! Bloody Rose!" exclaimed Aphrodite.

The two strokes combined themselves and dashed toward Mu.

"Go back to the Underworld!"

"Run away." suggested the man, but it was too late.

"Starlight Extinction!" Mu created a powerful light beam.

"Nani?" they whispered while they disappeared in the light.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Five Peaks, Libra was sit in from of the waterfall when Shunrei arrived, sad and worried. 

"Roshii..."

"Oh, Shunrei."

"You're leaving? Where are you doing?"

"That is... nah, Shunrei, you don't need to know." replied the man kindly .

"Then, when will you come back?"

"Hmm, when will I return... Maybe I'll never return."

"Why, what happened?"

"Listen, Shunrei. Even if I don't return, you have Shiryu."

Shunrei did not reply but her face showed that she was petrified.

"Never let go of that kind man whom you love, Shiryu." advised Libra peacefully.

Libra rose his look up to the sky where the images of Bronze Saints appeared.

Thinking to himself, he added, "Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki... Gomen nasi... For making you fight for so long. I want you live peacefully as normal boys from now on. And that is Athena's wish as well."

Shunrei was looking at the sky too when Libra got up, ready to leave.

"Promise me: live happily with Shiryu."

These were the last words from him before he jumped over the waterfall and disappeared.

"Roshii, roshii"!" cried Shunrei stretching out from the rock, but was too late.

While she was still looking at the waterfall, a man with a dark cloak appeared behind her and advanced slowly towards her.

* * *

At the same time, in the first temple a slight trail of light is rising to the sky, fading. 

"Death Mask and Aphrodite have completely disappeared from this world and retreated into the World of the Dead. Yes, true for only you two..." ascertained Mu, taking again his usual tone of voice.

"Mu, you are the foolish one. Killing those two does not stop this battle." Replied the man who was now alone.

"Even if you say that, I cannot leave. Until I eradicate Hades and his 108 Specters."

"I am not talking about the 108 Specters."

Mu's pupils widened in fear.

"Death Mask and Aphrodite aren't the only ones who came to kill Athena." continued the man.

"Nani?" exclaimed Mu, looking around without noticing anyone.

"There are still some others near his highness... No, I have met them, with these Cosmos..."

The man smiled while some whirls started to appear around the columns.

"Masaka..." whispered Mu, while three more hooded men appear around him.

Mu drew back, worried.

"Yo, you guys too...! You guys gave in to Hades and came to kill Athena too?"

* * *

Meanwhile, some more tombs had been uncovered. 

"Too late... We can't do anything now... They were once the strongest in the Gold. Now they have been revived as our enemy. The Sanctuary still surely crumble from looks of it!" reflected Shaina.

"Do not be too sure, Ophiuchus." a feminine voice interjected.

"Who's there?" Ichi demanded.

"Watashi wa Sailor Vortex." the Senshi said, stepping out of the darkness.

"Vortex-sama." Shaina knelt down in respect.

Both Ichi and Nachi followed suit.

" At ease the three of you." Sailor Vortex commented.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Shaina muttered, standing up.

"What do you mean, Vortex-sama?" Nachi asked.

"Do you, for once, actually believe that they, out of all people, will betray Athena, Ophiuchus?" Sailor Vortex questioned.

Shaina was taken aback and shook her head.

"Iie. They will not." she replied firmly.

Sailor Vortex nodded.

Then, looking up at the night sky, she smiled.

"Looks like Dohko has finally arrived." she commented.

Turning back to the three Saints, Sailor Vortex added, "Continue your search."

"Hai." Shaina replied.

A gust of wind later, Sailor Vortex disappeared out of sight.

* * *

At the Five Peaks, Shunrei was scared and withdrew. 

"Who are you people?" she demanded.

There were three hooded men in front of her.

"Where are the Roshii and Shiryu?" they questioned.

"Why do I need to answer you?" retorted Shunrei, with some courage.

"Are you not going to tell us? Not telling us isn't in your best interest."

A man suddenly jumped to her, catching her wrist and rose her up so they could talk face to face:

"So would you tell us or let us force you to say?"

"Iie." shouted Shunrei.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed a voice in the shadows.

Shiryu came out, without his cloth and blindfolded.

"Let go of Shunrei! You have something for me, don't you?"

Shunrei, now free, placed herself aside.

"Shiryu..." she whispered while the others laughed.

"That voice!" reflected Shiryu, who seemed to recognize someone.

"If you can't remember, we'll tell you."

The three men removed the cloth, they were the former silver saints, now with a black cloth.

"Argor of Perseus!" exclaimed the chief of the group.

"Capella of Auriga!" on the left.

"Dante of Cerberus!" on the right.

"Those voices are the Silver Saints! But, what happened to cause those cosmos to become evil? What happened!"

"What happened?" replied Argor, laughing.

"We were revived by King Hades' power!" Capella announced.

"Hades?" Shiryu was stunned.

"And..." the third saint, Dante, allowed a nailed ball to fall.

"Shiryu!" Shunrei screamed, scared.

Dante rushed to Shiryu and hit him with the nailed ball. Shiryu fell back.

"Shiryu, we have come to kill you and your teacher!" exclaimed Dante, arrogantly.

"Wh, What?" whispered Shiryu while he got a vision of Libra

"Then, is it Hades' fault that the Roshii's sign disappeared? The cosmos of the Roshii, who in the rain or wind always sat in front of the waterfall, has completely disappeared!"

"We don't know where the Roshii went. But, Shiryu, you are going to die here!" exclaimed Capella, while he launched two discs that hit Shiryu in the stomach.

"Yamatte!" shouted a desperate Shunrei.

"Shinde, Shiryu!" Argor expanded his Cosmo and hit Shiryu with an incredible fist, letting him fall many meters behind.

Argor laughed but he suddenly changed his expression when he noticed that Shiryu was still alive.

"He can still move?"

Shiryu expanded his Cosmo and rose up.

"Roshii! Get out of there. I will go after Roshii!"

"What can you do with that body?" exclaimed the three angry men.

"Even if my eyes cannot see, my path still leads to Roshii!"

"Impertinent!" Capella ran towards him, followed by the others.

"Did you forget you have a replacement body! The Cosmos is a burning heart!" Shiryu screamed, concentrating and launching his stroke, "Rozan Shoryu Ha!"

A water dragon swept away the saints, when they fell to the ground, dead.

Shiryu gasped while Shunrei looked vacant at him.

* * *

At the Sanctuary, in the first temple, some cracks were developing on the floor because of the Cosmos. 

"You guys too...!" Mu was stunned while an hooded man removed off the cloth.

"Shura of Capricorn."

Some ice crystals floated on the air near to Mu and when they touched the ground, the floor froze.

"Camus of Aquarius"

The last man emanated a galaxy Cosmo in his hood and acted openly.

"And... Saga of Gemini!" concluded Mu.

"You guys surrendered to Hades and came to kill Athena too?"

"Yes, that's right. Get out of my way, Mu!" replied Shura, gesticulating with his arm.

"Shura..." Mu trailed.

"If you don't, I'll kill you." ordered Shura while he walked closer, then suddenly he shouted, "Excalibur!"

Mu was too close to Shura and was soon reached by his arm. However, he was able to shift, just loosing some hair.

"Think you evaded it by teleporting? I won't just hit you hair next time."

"Shura, don't let Mu bleed to death. I'll do it." Announced Camus, getting in front of him.

"Camus!"

"This freeze... Diamond Dust!"

An ice sphere grew in Camus' hand, then it hit Mu, knocking him on a column.

"I can't allow those who have surrendered to Hades pass!" Mu swore, clenching his teeth.

"Are you still going to fight with that injury?" replied Shura with indifference.

"Nobody can break the will of a Gold Saint!"

"Yes, Mu will not move... The best thing I can do for you now is to kill you with one blow." replied Saga.

"Saga..."

* * *

At the five peaks, Shunrei was still worried. 

"What happened to make Roshii leave the Five Sacred Mountains?" he asked.

Shunrei ran toward Shiryu to embrace him, almost crying. Shiryu touched her hand,

Shunrei smiled but the she changed her expression because Shiryu moved her away.

"Gomen... Shunrei..."

Shunrei slumped to the ground, crying.

* * *

"Saga, you guys really sold your souls?" 

"It's not that... We just saw an offer we couldn't refuse." replied Saga, wanting him to understand that there was a valid reason because he accepted to be resuscitated.

"Are you saying that betraying Athena makes sense for a Gold Saint?" Mu was indignant.

"Yes." Saga could not reveal more.

"I have misjudged you, Saga!"

Mu launched a beam of light against Saga that stopped it easily with his hand.

"Mu, is that all you got? It seems like I have overestimated you." Saga replied.

"Nani?"

"Feel within your body, your immense weakness!"

Saga launched an energy stroke against Mu but he teleported himself and appeared in the air.

Camus preceded him and hit him on the stomach.

"Too slow!"

Mu landed, slipping on the back, but Shura flew towards him, hitting the Aries Saint over the chin.

"You thought you could evade me with that?"

Mu fell back.

"Do you understand, Mu? Your vocation is totally useless." explained Saga.

"I don't... why?"

Mu, still on the ground, scanned the other saints and with his heart's look, he saw that Saga was crying blood.

"Can it be... Saga... He's crying... Saga, Saga's heart is crying. Not just Saga. Camus, Shura also is. I feel that their souls are in sorrow and crying with tears of blood!" thought Mu, while he rose up.

In reality, Saga moved close to Mu with a cruel face, hiding his state of mind.

"Mu..."

"So that's it, that was why." Mu finally understood something.

"Prepare yourself!"

Saga was about to rush to Mu when someone else stopped his enemy.

"My, my body!"

"Saga, stop it. I have paralyzed Mu." ordered the hooded men.

"I will finish Mu off. You guys hurry and get Athena's head."

A falling star crossed the sky.

"I won't say this again, you have twelve hours! Get Athena's head before twelve hours or else... Do you understand?" scolded the man ,while the other are down on their knees.

"Yes." they replied in chorus, they rise up and run away.

"Matte!" exclaimed Mu on the ground while the others looked at him and then went out from the temple.

* * *

At the Five Peaks, Shunrei was alone and crying. 

"Gone. Yes, I can't just cry." she rose up and rubbed her eyes "Until those two come back safely..."

* * *

The hooded man walked towards Mu. 

"Mu, are you prepared to pay for your treachery... Did you wake up? But... I still like you. So I will make your death painless. So long, Mu!"

Mu could not oppose, because he was on the ground, paralyzed. The man then expanded his Cosmo, rising his arm to hit Mu but the sundial's fires lit up, one by one.

The man was shocked and took back his arm.

"What? Who lit the fire?"

"I did." Libra arrived with the stick in his hand. Sailor Vortex was beside him

"R..Roshii..." Mu muttered.

"Long time no see, my friend." greeted Libra, talking to the man.

"Da, Dohko!"

"Has it been 243 years since the last time we met? But, I couldn't ever imagine seeing you in a situation like this. Why don't you show your face now, my friend?"

Mur nodded his head.

"And Pope who died in the Saga's War. Once one of the Gold Saints, Shrion of Aries!" revealed Libra.

The man removed off the cloth and showed his face. His cloth was similar as Mu's, but black.

"My teacher, Shrion of Aries... what that appearance of yours..." Noticed Mu.

"Wow... should be the same as me, 261 old... You look exactly like you did 243 years ago during the Holy War!" also observed Libra.

"Are you surprised, Dohko? This is the power of King of the Underworld, Hades." explained Shrion, happy.

"Nani?"

"After swearing allegiance to King Hades, I was granted this life and I have the body of an 18 years old, the age when humans are in their prime! In comparison, Dohko, you have aged."

"It's an illusion." interrupted Libra.

"Nani?"

"Your young looks and lives are mere illusion. Why do you think Dohko lit the clock tower? Your lives are but an illusion that only lasts until those fires go out. Shrion, you at least should know this." Sailor Vortex added.

"I, too, know of Hades' laws, Shrion." she replied.

Shrion did not reply.

"You did not have to do that to Pegasus, Aries." Sailor Vortex reproached him.

"Doushite?" Mu asked.

"I was the one who summoned them here." she replied.

"Mu. Immediately go after Shura and the others. And, cooperate with Aioria and do not let them near Athena!" ordered Libra to Mu.

"There are twelve hours until the clock tower's flames extinguish. Until then, defend Athena at any cost!"

Some electrical sparks burst out on Mu's body.

"You should be able to move, now."

"Hai." Mu agreed, looking at his hands.

"I will fight. Go, Mu!"

"Hai."

Mur rose up and ran off, passing in front of Shrion.

"Matte, Mu!"

"Do not move! Shrion, I will be your opponent." Libra stopped him pointing the stick to him "It has been 243 years since the last time we fought, so let's take our time."

"If we fight, it may start another One Thousand Years War. Dohko, can it be that you..." replied Shrion.

"As you wish."

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, two chapters in one shot. Read and review. 


	6. The Shadow of the Fool

SailorStar9: And Chapter 4 goes up. This is Chapter 5.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: The Shadow of the Fool

* * *

In a mysterious castle, Pandora was playing her harp. 

While the angelical images generated by the music followed one another, a Specter entered the room, took off his helm and knelt down.

"Miss Pandora." he greeted

"Is you, Rhadamantis?" she asked listlessly.

"Yes, Miss Pandora, Specter of Wyburn, Rhadamantis is here!" he declared

"What do you want?"" Pandora asked.

"Please you must send me to Athena's Sanctuary." Rhadamantis pleaded.

"Leave this to the dying Saints!" she objected

"What will they be used for? Compared Athena's Saints with our Specters, ... they are just some ants! Please give the word to get me, Rhadamantis, to take the field. Only one hour, I'll get Athena's head. Please allow me to take the field." he announced.

"No!" Pandora stood up. "Hades is a soft-hearted man! He will never allow any Specter of his to get hurt."

"But…" Rhadamantis protested.

"Rhadamantis, how do you think of Hades' care?" Pandora threw a question at him.

"No, nothing." Rhadamantis stammered.

"So just be quiet and wait. Waiting more 12 hours we'll get Athena... without hurting any Specter." Pandora replied.

"Yes…" Rhadamantis nodded.

The argument ended there, but Rhadamantis seemed worried.

* * *

At the sanctuary Mu was running up the steps to the second temple when, suddenly, he stopped to reflect in front of the sundial. 

_I really feel more relaxed with my master, your help. But what did you mean to say 'Keeping Athena safe for 12 hours?' 12 Hours before the fire at the belfry disappears... What after that? _he pondered

_Everything will be gone! _Dohku's voice replied his question..

"It can't be that Shion, Saga and the rest... No, it's not time to doubt. Aldebaran is still at

Taurus. As long as he's there, all the intruders will be stopped." Mu noted.

Finally Mu started running again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Japan it was night and Shun was home alone, with Ikki's picture in his hand and a charm on his neck and he remembered about his childhood, when he was a few month old. 

He was playing in his cradle while Ikki, a child, watched over him.

"Brother…" whispered Shun, now grown up, with a strange smile.

Suddenly, instead of child Ikki, a little girl dressed in black appeared, with a furious look.

Shun was frightened and came back to reality.

"Brother…" he cried gasping, then he looked to the picture and turned calm. "Brother…"

_Where did brother Ikki go after the Sea-King Palace was destroyed? _he reflected while he jutted out of the balcony.

_I know! Brother must be in safety, but... Right, don't know how about Seiya? It's heard that he went to Greece to ask Marin... about his sister Seika who disappeared. Don't know whether he found her or not? I pray sincerely for that he find his sister Seika sooner. Seiya…  
_

Suddenly Shun had a bad feeling and the images of Athena, Pandora and the twelve temple's battle slid in front of him.

Shocked, he let the picture fall, breaking the frame.

"It comes again! It feels like the Cosmos coming from the far Sanctuary." he reflected, sinking on the ground. "What is the deviant Cosmos on earth?"

"Hades' Specters." came a feminine voice.

"Who are you?" Shun demanded.

A soft but amused chuckle was heard and Sailor Vortex's ghastly form stepped into the moonlight.

"Watashi wa Sailor Vortex." she greeted the stunned Andromeda Saint.

"Nani?" Shun gasped.

"The form you see before you is merely a hologram, Andromeda. If you are still Athena's Saint, then you should know what to do." she advised.

"I don't have much time, Taurus's already been defeated." she added and disappeared in a swirl of black dust.

"Matte!" Shun cried out.

* * *

At the same time Mu was entering in the second temple but the entry seemed deserted. 

_Aldebaran... So weird! I can't feel the fight or the Cosmos at all... All the Gold Saints fight quietly like this? _He pondered.

The he saw Taurus's cloth and ran towards it.

"Aldebaran! So glad that you're ok."

Mu smiled to the cloth that was still compote as Aldebaran was standing up but after a while, he noticed something strange.

Aldebaran…" Mu gasped.

* * *

Athena rose slowly from her couch, while Shaina as burning all the Sanctuary's tombs, helped by Nachi and Jabu.

* * *

_Aldebaran, you've wanted to protect Taurus's temple till you died, so you died standing? _reflected a dejected Mu. 

_Even you, the strongest of the Saints, ... Couldn't deal with Saga and get them?  
_

A small piece of bright Cosmo flew around Mu before it landed in his hand.

_This is the last Cosmo of Aldebaran…_thought Mu watching Taurus's cloth

_The corselet on him is undamaged, and no any wounds... How did he die after all? Saga and the rest shouldn't have the power... It couldn't be... _

Mu wondered if there might be another enemy and his suspicion was right when a cruel laugh was heard.

"Right!" laughed a stranger voice

"Not only Saga and the rest came here, ... Saga and the rest just passed by this guy who couldn't move at all. Of course getting him unable to move or ending his life, ... all of that were my masterwork! I, Niobe of Deep star of Dark Earth!" Niobe entered arrogantly, throwing Taurus's cloth.

"It's just a piece of cake to end Aldebaran." he boasted.

"You got Aldebaran…" Mu frowned.

Niobe continued to laugh.

* * *

At Pandora's castle, Rhadamantis was angry and broke a mirror with a fist. 

"Obviously Miss Pandora doesn't know anything." he hissed.

"Rhadamantis…" reported a slimy being.

"Zelos?" Rhadamantis frowned.

"That's right, it's me, Zelos of Diki Star." he told, laughing "According to your order, I've

sent tens of Specters to the Sanctuary."

"Very good." Rhadamantis nodded.

"It doesn't matter for sure?" threatened Zelos while Rhadamantis as leaving.

"What?" Rhadamantis turned to face the slimy Specter.

"Sending out Specters without Miss Pandora's permission. If someone find that, it's really troublesome." Zelos grinned.

"None of your business." retorted Rhadamantis crossly. "I don't trust those dying Saints at all! Now the most important thing is getting Athena's head."

"If you can, just try! Miss Pandora is a beauty, but also the most terrible guy! Back to the business, I'm really worried about you, Rhadamantis. How dare you say that you don't trust the Saints?" Zelos demanded.

* * *

At the meantime, outside the castle, some soldiers fell down dead because of the blows from Deathmask and Aphrodite who had strangely survived after battling with Mu. 

"Idiot, get off!" exclaimed Deathmask.

"We have something to talk with Mr Hades"" added Aphrodite. Obviously they were complaining about the treatment they had at the Sanctuary.

The castle's gate opened and Rhadamantis walked out.

"You wise guy, what are you doing here?" he asked the two Saints.

"I needn't answer you." Deathmask scoffed.

"We want to meet Mr Hades." explained Aphrodite.

"Mr Hades? Do you bastards qualify to meet him? The losers are unforgivable! Let me kick you back to your hell!" Rhadamantis declared.

"What are you saying?" rebutted Death Mask.

"If you can, just try." Aphrodite challenged, as he brought out a rose and attack "Piranian Rose!"

Black roses surrounded Rhadamantis who destroyed them with his thought.

"What's up?" Aphrodite as surprised.

"You're just the one who will go to the hell! Sekishiki Meikaiha!" Deathmask cried out, arrogantly.

"Kid's game!" commented Rhadamantis, repelling the blow with his hand.

"Shit…" cursed Death Mask, shifting away.

"What a pitiful guy! Let me, Rhadamantis, one of the Three Giants of the Hell... send you to the hell with my forte technique!" Rhadamantis announced.

A dark hole propagated from Rhadamantis, hitting the two former Gold Saints, that ere blown away in spite of the barriers.

"We'll be sucked into…" exclaimed Deathmask, while Aphrodite screamed.

The two Saint found themselves in Sekishiki.

"Where's here?" asked Aphrodite, after he struggled to rise up.

"The entrance of the hell!" replied Deathmask, worried.

"Right, you'll go to the hell from here." specified Rhadamantis, while appearing behind them.

"Help…" whispered Deathmask, scared.

"No, I don't want to go to the hell now!" pleaded Aphrodite, ready to run away.

They started escaping.

"Don't run!" screamed Rhadamantis, hitting them from behind.

They fell on the ground, dying with the cloth damaged.

Rhadamantis reached them and took them up to the crater, raising them in a chokehold.

"Stop…" Deathmask begged..

"Please stop!" Aphrodite pleaded.

"You've been useless for me! Go to die!" exclaimed Rhadamantis, throwing them in the crater.

"You fool! Is this kind of guy the strongest Gold Saints of Sanctuary? Any soldier of Mr

Hades is stronger than him. You want have the chance to leave the hell!" concluded a leaving, indignant Rhadamantis.

* * *

At the second temple, a battle between Mu and Niobe as about to start. 

"So it is, not only Saga, but also some Specter of Hades had stolen on." observed Mu, gripping Taurus's Cosmo for the last time.

"Right, Saga and the rest were just the batmen for trying." Niobe grinned.

"Really?" Mu rose a brow.

"What to you mean?" Niobe demanded.

"Maybe you are just the stumbling block!" Mu replied.

"Are you joking?" Niobe demanded, growing tired of talking and ready to strike

Expanding his Cosmo, he declared, I should send you to have a chat with Aldebaran now!"

"What does that smell?" Mu wondered.

"Deep Fragrance!" Niobe fired his attack.

A wave of gas surrounded a worried Mu.

"My body was anaesthetized. My awareness is becoming more and more unclear! Aldebaran was killed just like this?" gasped a suffering Mu. "I must stop sucking in the smell."

"Don't waste your strength. It will filter into you, even if you hold your breath. Your nerve center and body will get anaesthetized slowly. You will die within several seconds." Niobe laughed.

Slowly Mu's sight as blurred and his eyes extinguished, until he lost his senses and fell in death's abyss, or so it seemed.

"Farewell, Mu! The Gold Saint is really frangible. I could get him so easily." Niobe scoffed.

Niobe was prepared to leave when an energy barrier appeared in front of him.

"What's this? When is it here?" he demanded.

Suddenly, Mu appeared behind the barrier and Niobe hit the invisible barrier, causing him to crash against a column.

"What on earth is this?" Niobe asked.

"The Crystal Wall! Nobody will go through this invisible wall." exclaimed Mu, as he had not suffered from the last strike.

"Crystal Wall? You meant that my Kiss of Death was stopped by it, nothing useful?" exclaimed Niobe, while Mu walked carelessly towards the exit.

"Wait, where are you going? We didn't finish our fight yet!" Niobe called out.

"I don't think I can do anything with a dead man!" Mu declared.

"What? Who's the dead man? Say that clearly!" exclaimed a shocked Niobe.

"Did you think Aldebaran would be killed by you without any counterattack?" Mu demanded.

* * *

During a flashback, Aldebaran was sat down in his temple and as playing with a flower. That flower as a present given to him by a little girl when he was walking with his friends Aioria and Mu. 

"Here you are!" smiled the girl, giving him the flower.

While he mused about that, Aldebaran had not notice Niobe's presence.

The flower faded because of the poisoned gas and when Aldebaran turned back, it was too late: Niobe's attack was starting to effect on him.

Aldebaran was loosing his senses when he saw the girl in danger.

"No... Great Horn!" the gentle giant cried out.

Before he died, Aldebaran stroked back. Niobe, believing that his attack had succeeded, laughed.

* * *

"When you're hugging yourself on that Aldebaran was killed by you... your body had been hit by his Great Horn and would go to pieces." explained Mu. 

"Shut up, I won't be like that…" rebutted a frightened Niobe, in a faint acute voice. "It can't be…"

Niobe crushed on the ground traumatized and he died, broken up after a few seconds.

Mu left without even turning back.

"Aldebaran…" he reflected crying. "You've been dead, but you saved me. If I didn't discover the smell of your Cloth and the Cosmo... I should have jumped at the bait. Thank you, Aldebaran, your death won't be in vain! I'll protect Athena well. Just becoming the star in the sky and protecting us!"

Aldebaran's Cosmo rose to the sky to rest in peace.

* * *

Meanwhile Shun had decided to leave to Greece and as running in the docks with his Pandora Box on his shoulders. 

"Hurry! We have to hurry to get to the Sanctuary." he muttered.

Some saints reached him furtively.

"Who?" demanded an alarmed Shun.

"Would you like to go to Sanctuary?" mocked the first.

"So glad to see your courage." replied the second.

"Who are you?" Shun asked.

"We are your enemies!" declared the third, appearing in front of him.

Shun leapfrogged him, jumping over. Skidding to a stop, he turned back, surprised.

"Why are you? Dio, Argeti, Sirius, didn't you die?" asked a very confused Shun.

"Thanks to Mr Hades, we relived again!" Dio told him.

"We are even more energetic than you. Would you like to prove that?" challenged Argeti, snapping his finger.

Argeti and Sirius rushed over to the unclothed Saint but he avoided them.

"No, I don't want to fight. I don't want hurt anyone if it's possible." Shun protested.

"Shut up, take this!" declared Dio, kicking him in the stomach.

Shun was falling but Argeti blocked him.

Kornexolos!" he executed his move.

Shun flew back until he hit against a crane. Before he touched the ground Sirius continued the assault..

"Take my Red Fire Ray Punch!" he cried.

Shun fell, breaking a wall.

"I don't want to force you. If you don't stop playing with me, only suffering will wait for you." ordered Sirius.

"I'm going to Sanctuary, no time to hesitate." whispered Shun, clenching his teeth while he rose up and expanded his Cosmo. "Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, and brother Ikki, Miss Saori are waiting for me! I mustn't slack off here alone."

The box opened and Shun droned on his cloth, still damaged after the previous battles.

"Shun of Andromeda is here, if you want to die, just come on! But I don't want to hurt anyone." Andromeda Shun announced.

"Do you think that you will beat us with that dressing?" exclaimed Sirius, running towards him along with the other two.

"Nebula Chain!" Shun threw his attacking chain at the three Saints.

The three Saints were easily knocked and fell back on the ground.

"You are really awesome... In that case…" whispered Sirius smiling, as he died with the other two, his mission complete.

* * *

"Now that some Specters have stolen on the twelve palace, I must... be careless. So I have to get Gemini Temple rapidly…" Mu noted while he ran up to the steps, when he stopped as the temple was surrounded by an enormous Cosmo. 

"What's this? The deviant Cosmos from Gemini. The place without anyone can't... More closer, more stronger. But that's not some enemy's Cosmos. Who is watching Gemini on earth?" pondered Mu, surprised.

* * *

At the meantime Saga, Shura and Camus were already in the third temple and surprisingly Gemini's cloth was in front of them, ready for the battle. 

"Saga…" Shura begun.

"You go first!" ordered Saga to Camus.

"But…" interrupted Shura.

"I'll deal with the rest. I never thought that he's still alive. And we still have the chance to meet face to face." replied Saga, who knows who was moving his old cloth.

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 is down. Anyway, I'm turning this fic into a Shun/Ami, Hyoga/Hotaru, Shakka/Setsuna. 


	7. The Death of the Half God

SailorStar9: And Chapter 5 goes up and no reviews. How pathetic am I? This is Chapter 6.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: The Death of the Half-God

* * *

"Athena, any problems?" Scorpio Milo asked, kneeling before the Goddess. 

"Yeah." Athena replied.

"I felt that someone invaded just now." Milo reported.

"Thank you. There's nothing to be worried." Soari assured him.

"We're against the pioneer of Hades. I must be cautious." Milo objected, looking around.

"Milo, the invader is not the enemy. He is our good comrade who comes to protect the Sanctuary." Soari told him.

Milo frowned, "Who the hell did it? I've no idea." He admitted.

"He is… that guy." Soari replied.

"What? He? You mean he's still alive?" Milo exclaimed in shock.

Soari nodded.

"Yup. He's protecting as a Gemini." She added.

"Gemini…" Milo blinked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saga, Camus and Shura were in the Gemini Temple when the three former Golden Saints were faced by someone droning the Gemini Cloth. 

"I didn't expect him to be alive." Saga admitted.

"Who is he?" Shura asked.

"Moreover, he dare occur before us." Saga remarked.

"His Gemini Cloth was yours. Do you know who he is?" Camus asked.

_He was the one who seduced me to commit a crime._ Saga mentally replied.

The Gemini Cloth rose its Cosmo and Saga waved his hand to the two behind him.

"Let it to me. The two of you go first." Saga commanded.

"Ok. The Gemini was used to be yours. Stay here and mourn a little while" Camus nodded.

"Stop that. Go." Saga instructed.

"We're leaving Saga." Shura call out as both he and Camus ran past the Gemini Cloth.

Left alone with the Cloth, Saga walked towards it and replied, "13 years ago, you disappeared from the rock prison which no one could escape. I thought you'd been punished and died."

"You're supposed to be punished, Saga." the Cloth rebuked.

"What?" Saga frowned.

"When your ambition of killing Athena and occupy the Sanctuary was destroyed, you chose suicide as punishment, didn't you? Now you became button man of Hades again and wanted to kill Athena again. Saga, you're born of bad guy." The Cloth added.

"Shut up. Who taught me to be evil? And you must hate Athena all my life like me." Saga replied.

"Who let you stand here with the Gemini Cloth? Answer me now!" he demanded, his Cosmo flaring.

* * *

Elsewhere in eastern Siberia, Hyoga was visiting his mother's frozen grave. 

Placing a bouquet of flowers on the frozen lake, he mentally prayed, _Mum… the ship mum slept sank in this deep sea. I haven't come here for a while. Are you lonely? Now I can break through whatever deep dark. Bit I don't care the power if I couldn't see mum. Mum, my teacher and my friend; I'll pray heartily for your irreplaceable spirit forever. So long as Hyoga is alive. I'll be in the ice field of Siberia forever, forever…_

His musings were cut short when he felt an ominous aura coming from the Sanctuary.

"Again. I felt there's unusual Cosmo in the Sanctuary again and again. What's the matter with Sanctuary?" he demanded.

"You don't need to know that." A voice told him.

Turning around, Hyoga saw three cloaked figure behind him.

"Long time no see, Hyoga. In order to beat down you, I revived from the Underworld." The one who had spoken added.

After the three threw off their cloaks, Hyoga could only look on in astonishment.

"How can it be possible?" he questioned.

* * *

Back in the Sanctuary, Saga stood before his Gemini Cloth. 

"Who approved that you could stay here?" he asked.

"Of course it's Athena." The Cloth replied.

Saga smirked, "Athena forgave your sin, didn't she?"

"Saga, listen. Athena saved me from death for several times. In the seabed palace, I saw her Cosmo and her sovereign love. When she erased my evil thoughts, I swore that I must fight for the righteous Athena. Whatever evil guy can never step an inch to the Gemini." The Cloth added.

"Not an inch? Didn't Camus and Shura step in?" Saga challenged.

"Really?" the Cloth replied.

"What?" Saga frowned.

"The Gemini had ever been a labyrinth for the power of its protectors." The Cloth informed him.

"What are you saying? Can't it be…" Saga gasped.

"Camus and Shura will never step out. They'll get lost in the labyrinth designed by me and will never get out." The Cloth said.

"I understand your determination to protect here. But you took the Gemini Cloth to devote to Athena at this time. That's so funny. Your heart has been contaminated with inerasable dark. No one knows it better than me. I must expose your false loyalty. Once I beat you down, the labyrinth will disappear. That's 'kill two birds with one stone'." Saga remarked.

"I'll take away your mask and see your face that I've haven't seen for 13 years." He declared, firing a blast at the Cloth.

The helmet flew off and cluttered to the floor. Saga was stunned to see the Cloth was empty.

"Do you think you can cheat me with such a trick?" Saga demanded, firing another blast that scattered the Gemini Cloth altogether.

"What? What the heck is this?" Saga demanded.

"I see, it's an illusion." He nodded.

"Say Kanon, how long do you still want to imitate me? It's a pity that no matter how… you just can't win me." He declared, powering up.

"Wherever you go, I can strike you deadly." He announced, firing a 'Galaxy Explosion through the Temples and to the Pope's Palace.

* * *

In the Pope's Palace, both Milo and Soari was stunned by the sudden invasion of power. 

"Please stay here." Milo advised and ran out.

Flinging the curtain open, he found a single power sphere embedded on the ground.

"The Cosmo from under Gemini… from under Gemini… has such a mighty power. No one can do it, expect him. Saga, I can always feel your Cosmo, right?" Milo noted.

"And…" Milo added, turning to the person on the ground meters away.

"You're Kanon, Saga's younger brother, who wants to fight as a Saint so that Athena forgives you and let you stay in Gemini."

"Saga is really the so-called 'Soul of God'. The illusion in the labyrinth can do nothing to him." Kanon muttered as he struggled to get up.

"Fortunately your wound is not serious. Please get out!" Milo ordered.

"Even if Athena forgave you, the golden saints won't believe you. Disappear from here right now!" he demanded.

"No…" Kanon objected.

"I'll teach you a lesson if you stay here." Milo promised.

"Sorry, I can't leave. I must stay here and fight." Kanon replied.

"Then, I'll be your first opponent. I don't like to see faction any time. I'll spare no effort to drive you away. The time is nearly up. We can't waste time anymore." Milo stated.

Kanon remained as he was, his back facing the Scorpio Saint.

"You really won't leave here?" Milo asked.

"Right, I'm coming to protect Athena." Kanon replied.

"Are you kidding? You intended to use Poseidon to kill Athena and all the innocent people on the Earth. Who would believe a guy like you?" Milo demanded, his finger preparing a 'Scarlet Needle'.

He fired the attack at Kanon's feet who remained unfazed.

"I'm telling you once again. Get away if you don't want to die." He warned.

"Come off it! I won't leave until I've destroyed all invaders." Kanon replied.

"Then eat my attack." Milo began, appearing before Kanon.

"Red scorpio kill of Scorpio." He called forth a 'Scarlet Needle' which split into four.

Kanon was thrown back, as he stabilized himself.

"Thought the wound caused by it is as small a needle tip, the suffering is unimaginable. It feels like the instant spread of strong poison of Scorpio in your body." Milo stated, firing yet another four needles into Kanon.

"Anyone caught by my red Scorpio will have two kinds of fate; either spirit collapsed or body died. Before the 15 stars of Scorpio go into your body, it'll turn out… Kanon, which one will you choose?" he asked.

"Spirit collapsed or body died?" he demanded, firing yet another four needles into Kanon.

Kanon was thrown back at the impact.

With his hand clutched, Kanon fought to get back up.

_Strange, why didn't the guy defend? He seems ready to suffer my red scorpio. I can feel the strength of Kanon. It's almost equal to his so-called strongest big brother. If he defended, I won't be at ease. I may be defeated if I was careless. Why…?_ Milo wondered.

He was cut off from his thoughts when Kanon got up to his feet.

_Can't he…_ Milo realized.

* * *

Back with Hyoga, the Saint of Cyrus recognized his opponents. 

"You are Specter?" he questioned.

"With the power of Mr. Hades, we must kill you here today." Cetus Moses declared.

"We'll be kind to send you to meet your mother in the freezing sea." Canes Venatici Asterion smirked.

"Why not attack after he gets ready?" Lacerta Misty suggested.

"He isn't our opponent even if he takes on the Cloth." Cetus sniggered.

"Who was beaten completely by the little brat before?" Hyoga reminded.

"Why?" Cetus hissed.

"You betrayed Athena for a trivial thing. Your Cosmo is dirty all over! The powerless Cosmo isn't the opponent of Hyoga at all." Hyoga declared, throwing off his cloak.

"Shut up!" Canes Venatici rebuked as the three Silver Saints rushed forth to attack.

Hyoga quickly dispatched them easily with an 'Aurora Thunder'.

"Hyoga, you're stronger. We can set our hearts at rest and hand over Athena to you." Cetus smiled and breathed his last.

"We must go to the Sanctuary as soon as possible." Hyoga noted.

* * *

Back with Milo and Kanon, the Scorpio Saint was stunned to see Kanon standing up after receiving seven of his Scarlet Needles. 

"Milo, what's up? Again." Kanon hissed.

"I can tolerate it even if the 15 stars was stricken into my body. I must not be frustrated now, neither can I die." The younger twin of Saga announced.

"Why?" Milo questioned, not understanding.

"It's an effort to let Athena forgive me. I can't die without killing one enemy. Come on Milo, just go ahead." Kanon replied.

_Is it for the purpose of penance his sin that he suffers my red scorpio kill?_ Milo wondered.

Clutching his hand, he nodded, "Good. Let's see how long you can stand it. 15 pricks in one perfect strike. How can you deal with it?"

Four more Scarlet Needles were fired and Kanon was thrown back onto a pillar.

"Milo!" Soari reprimanded, coming out of the Pope's Palace.

Turning back, Milo replied, "Athena. You shouldn't stay away from the room. It's too dangerous."

"Milo, what on earth are you doing? Didn't I say that Kanon has thoroughly rectified and decided to help us? Can't you see whether he's kind or evil?" Soari questioned.

"Now listen. Even if you forgive him, I, Shakka and Mu, no, all the Golden Saints won't forgive him." Milo interrupted.

"Milo…" Soari mumbled.

"How much suffering he has caused! Even if he thoroughly rectified, we won't believe him, or take his life as proof." Milo told her.

"It can't…" Kanon began.

"Athena, I'm okay." He assured her.

"Stand up Kanon. Let me see if you can take the last 3." Milo stated.

"Come on, Milo." Kanon said.

With a perfect strike, Milo fired two more Scarlet Needles into Kanon's body.

"Kanon!" Soari gasped.

"The wound is starting to bleed like water. Your consciousness will be lost with the blood till you have no feeling. You must suffer the last strike if you want penance." Milo declared as Kanon screamed in agony.

"That's the ultimate Andray Star! The Andray Star will decide your death no matter how. Right. That's all. All are…"

"Milo, you…" Soari muttered.

Kanon managed to get back on his feet just as Milo prepared his last strike.

"Accept the deadly Andray…" Milo announced and fired his last shot.

The Pope's Palace burst into a bright red light at the last attack.

When the flare died down, Milo retracted his finger and walked back towards Soari.

Kneeling before her, he added, "Athena, I feel that the Cosmo of the Underworld is more and more close. I must go back to Scorpio. Forgive me."

That said, he got p and went out.

"Wait Milo." Kanon stopped the Scorpio Saint. "You're leaving Athena to the enemy?"

Stopping at the door, Milo replied, "I didn't see any enemies but our comrades. Golden Saints, Gemini no Kanon, it's you."

"Milo…" Kanon gasped, realizing that Milo had finally recognized him as one of them; one of Athena's Saints.

"Athena." Kanon began.

"Yes." Soari smiled, realizing the very same thing.

"The last strike of Milo wasn't Andray. He helped me to stop bleeding. What he did so toilsomely is to make me be the real Saint fighter and be accepted by the others." Kanon added, grateful tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, I see. Either Milo's mood or yours…" Soari nodded in agreement.

_Life can start again. But Kanon, after the tough Saint fight, you and me may not survive. Probably only in such a flash, we can understand each other._ Mio thought, as he walked down back to the Scorpio Temple.

* * *

Back with Saga and the others, Camus and Shura managed to run out of the Gemini labyrinth. 

"We ran away from the Gemini." Camus noted, once they exited.

"Camus, what's wrong? It seems like circling around." Shura added.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that we may be lost in the labyrinth of legend." Camus replied.

"Because the illusion had disappeared, we escaped. That means…" Shura wondered out loud.

Turning to Saga who had walked out of the Gemini Temple, he asked, "Saga, did you finish the protector of Gemini?"

"No, I just gave a strike to change the present status." Saga replied.

"We can't underestimate that guy." Shura remarked.

"Yeah." Camus nodded.

_That guy… Kanon, took place of me to protect Gemini. I've never dreamt of that…_ Saga was in deep thought.

"Saga." Camus reminded him.

"It's ok. Next, it's the fourth one, Cancer. Go!" Saga proclaimed as he ran towards the fourth Temple.

_You really gave up evil and return to good and fight for rightness. I'll be waiting. Your action is the best proof._ Saga added mentally as the three former Golden Saints headed for the Cancer Temple.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, now this is done. 


End file.
